Kingdom Roles
See Kingdom and Meeting Minutes for More information. Ruler -''' Jang Lodovka '''Ruler 2 - VACANT Marshall - '''Quelk Surtova (Ghrey Battle has his eye on him) '''General - Morgan Kelhin Councilor - Santinder Morne Treasurer '''- Oleg '''Warden - Akiros Ismort (old: Kesten) 'High Priest '- Alik Daloren '''High Druid - 'Sharell 'Liasion - 'Anastasia '''Royal Assassin - Quethier Royal Chronicler - Anando Spymaster '- Elba '''Magistrate '- Thalassa (for stability) '''Grand Diplomat - Svetlana Magister '- Sardax The Positions '''Ruler (1) - Economy, Loyalty, Stability (1) (CHA) level 10 choose 2; At level 15 have all 3 ' '''Ruler (2) - Economy, Loyalty, Stability (1) (CHA) level 10 choose 2; At level 15 have all 3 Councilor/Ombudsman - Loyalty (CHA or WIS) '''Acts as a liason to the citizens' interests and as a majordomo advisor to the Ruler. '''Counselor/Magistrate - Economy or Stability (CHA or INT) Provides legal advice and presides over legal issues. General - Stability (CHA, CON, STR) '''Leads the kingdom's armies. '''Grand Diplomat - Stability (CHA or INT) High Druid - Economy (CON or WIS) '''Manages the agriculture, game, and interfaces with the fey and sentient dryads and naiads as a representative. '''High Priest - Stability (CHA or WIS) Liasion - Economy (CHA or INT) Interacts with craftspeople and manages market-based foreign relations and trade routes. Each city's GP limit also receives a bonus if the Liasion position is filled. Magister - Economy (INT or CHA) '''High Mage. In charge of all colleges of higher learning. '''Marshal/Sheriff - Economy (DEX or WIS) '''Leads patrols and enforces justice in rural and wilderness regions. : '''Think: Judge Roy Bean, Judge Dredd, Sheriff of Nottingham Royal Assassin - Loyalty; Reduces Unrest by 1 each Upkeep Phase (DEX or STR) '''Public executioner, or a shadowy assassin. '''Royal Chronicler - Loyalty (CHA, INT, WIS) The Royal Chronicler or archivist conducts propoganda for the empire, developing flags, national animals, and working with the Councilor to brainstorm appropriate festivals. She also conducts research into old things and historical background of both the leaders and the land, to ground it in a strong history and to provide it with a sense of pride. Spymaster - Loyalty, Economy, Stability (1) (DEX or INT) '''Information broker. Observes the kingdom's underworld and spies on other kingdoms. '''Treasurer - Economy (INT or WIS) Warden / Militia Cmdr. / Captain of the Guards - Loyalty (CON or STR) 'Leads the Kingdom's defense and city guards. 'Necessary Positions Ruler Councilor/Ombudsman General Marshal Treasurer Warden 'Characters and Potential Claims' General Stat Comments Beside the Character Oleg '(Seems pretty wise) '''Anastasia '(Very charismatic and smart) 'Akiros '(Miltary Type) '''Kesten Garess (Military Type) Jhod Kavken '''(Probably hardy) '''Enza- Guide (Seems wise) Svetlana '''(Seems pretty charismatic) '''Losmun '''the hunter (Probably wise and dextrous) '''Anando the Scholar- Smart The Glorious Adventurers (4) (Messana, Ghrey Battle, Blevin, Quelk) : Ghrey- Military Type : Quelk Surtova- Jerk : Blevin Garess- Hatred for Kesten is mutual : Messana- Wise. Topper Red '- Minstrel Bandit '''Old Smiley '(Simple Minded) '''Jacobi- Porter (Simple Minded) Fat Norry Bokken '(Probably wise) '''Owain the Coward '(Reformed Bandit under Jhod's Tutelage) 'Miles '(Kid who is fishing and whose Uncle went to kill the Tatzlwyrm) 'Kobold Chief '(Shrewd for a Kobold) '''Perlivash and Tig Titter, the Fey (Insane) Stag Lord's Father (Insane) Mr. Biggs (?) - Smart and Charismatic Meager Varn '''(?) - Smart and Charismatic '''Morgan's Cousin (?) - ? Drake's Wife (?) - ? 'Other Leadership Positions' Some player characters will not have kingdom roles. Their potential leadership positions will not give bonuses. However, they may still do other important things. Professional Adventurer Hirol Captain in the Guard Research Mage/Druid/Alchemist Alex Bokken The Old Beldame Royal Blacksmith Drake Givaldrak Mayor - In charge of a town or village (Must be mostly sedentary) Loy Rezbin - Tatzlford Old Smiley - Olegton Jhod Kavken - Elkholm Minor Lords (Vassals)- Coran (West of Boatmurdered) his darkwood tree saplings Meager Varn (Varnhold regions) Category:Player Characters Category:Kingdom